Happy Birthday to You
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Summary: "memang apa yang kau inginkan sih Ichigo?" tambah Rukia dengan muka polosnya."Kau!" ucap Ichigo dengan tegas ditambah seringaian di bibirnya "A..APA! Teriak Rukia tidak percaya.


Happy Birthday to You

Disclaimer: Sampai Yuu memohon seperti apapun Bleach tetap punya Tite-Kubo sensei.

Genre: Romance/ humor

Rating: (M) HWAHAHAHAH ~Yuu digaplok readers

Warning: Lemon inside fresh outside #plak! Yang dibawah 17 TAHUN dilarang baca :D kecuali mau nanggung dosa bersama #plakk DLDR (Don't like Don't read)

Summary: "memang apa yang kau inginkan sih Ichigo?" tambah Rukia dengan muka polosnya."Kau!" ucap Ichigo dengan tegas ditambah seringaian di bibirnya "A..APA? Teriak Rukia tidak percaya.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Happy Birthday to You © Yuuna Hihara

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

-15 Juli 2011 Kediaman Kurosaki-pukul 00:00 WKS (Waktu Karakura Setempat)-

Seorang Shinigami berada di depan sebuah jendela. Suhu yang dingin di luar pada malam hari tak dihiraukannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang mulai mengigil juga tak digubrisnya, Ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang dengan polosnya tertidur di meja belajar. Perlahan tapi pasti Ia menggeser jendela yang tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik ceroboh memang tapi kalau tidak ceroboh memang bukan Kurosaki Ichigo namanya. "Bodoh sudah 2 tahun tak bertemu kebiasaanmu masih tak berubah ya?" Guman Shinigami mungil itu sambil menyelimuti pemuda tersebut kemudian membelai rambut orange sang pemuda. "Kau tahu Ichigo sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang kapten loh.. jadi kau tidak boleh semena-mena terhadapku" ucap gadis itu lagi . "Sekarang sudah tanggal 14 ya? Hei berarti besok ulang tahun mu bukan? Kuharap kau bahagia Ichigo" Ucap gadis tersebut kemudian mencium pipi sang pemuda. Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya Ia segera menutup kedua mulutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dengan sigap Ia keluar dari kamar pemuda tersebut. "Baka Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan!" umpat Rukia dalam hati! Kemudian pergi dengan shunpo.

"Hm.." Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya diliriknya jam di atas meja yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sepertinya lagi-lagi Ia tertidur saat belajar. Ujian masuk memang menyita waktu untuk bersantai. Ichigo merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya "Hah sebuah selimut?Seingatku aku tidak menggunakan selimut tadi" guman Ichigo. DEG! Eh? Aku merasakan hawa Ru..Rukia? ucap Ichigo kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok shinigami mungil yang dirindukannya sampai di temukannya jendela yang terbuka itu. "Baka! Kenapa pergi begitu saja" runtuk Ichigo dalam hati kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kasurnya dan kembali ke dunia mimpi (A/N:Yaah Ichi kagak niat) Baru saja beberapa menit ia terlelap dan HAMPIR memasuki ruang mimpinya….

"MY SON! HAPPYY BBIIRRTTHHDDAAYY" ucap Issin dengan tarian khasnya mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo dengan hebohnya. Dan sepersekiandetik kemudian terlihatlah Issin yang terdampar di tembok dengan indahnya*?*

"Baka oyaji" ucap Karin Singkat "Ontanjoubi omedetou Ichi-nii" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum "tendanganmu makan lumayan saja"tambahnya.

"Onii-chan Happy Birthday" ucap Yuzu kemudian memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu

"Arigatou Yuzu, Karin" ucap Ichigo dengan bahagia. "Nah mana kadoku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Karin dan Yuzu berpandang-pandangan dengan bingung. "Hei aku hanya bercanda" tambah Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala kedua adiknya itu.

Kembali Karin dan Yuzu berpandang-pandangan " Kalau kado itu besok saja" ucap Karin. " Yang pasti akan membuat Onii-chan tersenyum lagi" tambah Yuzu kemudian kedua adik kembarnya meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ketika hendak menuju tempat tidur Ichigo melihat Ayahnya yang masih tersenyum dengan posisi terkapar di salah satu tembok kamarnya dengan biadabnya *?* Ichigo melempar sang ayah kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu yang tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula. "Tahun ini kau pun tidak datang ya" ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang lirih.

Pagi datang dengan cepatnya. Sinar mentari pun mulai memasuki kamar Ichigo melalui sela-sela jendela kamarnya dan bunyi jam wekker membangunkan sang jeruk dari mimpinya. Ketika melirik jam begitu kagetnya Ichigo ketika mengetahui bahwa Ia terlambat bangun karena salah memasang jam. "Sial." Umpat Ichigo. Dengan kecepatan super, Ichigo segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak mau mati di tangan Ochi sensei di hari burungnya –ehm- maksud author di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Onii-chan sarapan dulu." Teriak Yuzu dari dapur ketika melihat kakaknya terburu-buru memakai sepatu

"Tidak Yuzu atau aku akan terlambat nanti." Tolak Ichigo halus sambil tetap memakai sepatunya.

"Tapi nanti kau akan sakit." Ucap Yuzu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan tidak sarapan Yuzu, aku akan sarapan di kantin saat istirahat nanti." Balas Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala adik bungsunya, sifat Yuzu benar-benar seperti ibunya.

"Baiklah." Balas Yuzu dengan nada menyerah.

"Ichi-nii.." panggil Karin.

"Hm? Ada apa Karin?

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih awal nanti?" pinta Karin tumben-tumbennya seorang Karin memohon pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung

"Rahasia! Pokoknya pulang saja lebih cepat." Balas Karin dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Haah kau ini Karin" Ucap Ichigo dengan sambil menghela napasnya, memang apa yang diinginkan Karin memang selalu misterius. "Baiklah akan kuusahakan."

"Kau Harus!." Tambah Karin dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"Ya..ya.. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sampai nanti" balas Ichigo yang kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan super.

~Happy Birthday to You~

-Karakura High School-

"Ohayo hosh..hosh..hosh.. minna" ucap Ichigo dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena habis berlari dengan kecepatan super.

"ICHIIIGGGGOOOO!" teriak Keigo dengan lebay-nya dan hendak memeluk Ichigo yang segera dihindari Ichigo

"Kauu kejjaam sekali sih Ichigo!" teriak Keigo dengan TOA-nya *?*

"Haahh bukan urusanmu!" balas Ichigo ketus

"Waah kok marah sih Ichigo, bukannya ini hari ulang tahunmu?" balas Tatsuki ucapan Tatsuki membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 12-4 melihat kearah Ichigo dan menampilkan devil smile mereka masing-masing yang jika diartikan sebagai : "kau harus mentraktir kami".

"Haahh baiklah apa mau kalian?" ucap Ichigo pasrah

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dan berdisko lumayan bisa mendapat kenalan baru" readers pasti tahu siapa pencetus ide ini

"Kita masih sma Bodoh!" tukas Ichigo

"Hm.. bagaimana kau belikan tiket pertunjukan fashion show musim panas ini?" celetuk Ishida

"Itu hanya menguntungkanmu kacamata" balas Ichigo yang disambut dengan tatapan deathglare dari Ishida

"Sabar..Ishida-kun" ucap Orihime sambil mencium pipi Ishida di depan kelas yang disambut dengan sorakan dan siulan dari Ishihime fans serta tangisan dari Orihime FC.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Game center?"

"Itu sudah kulakukan tahun lalu"

"Bagaimana dengan Karaoke?" ucap salah satu murid

"Ide bagus!" celetuk Ochi-sensei yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas yang membuat para siswa di kelas langusng duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. "Kurosaki jangan lupa undang aku yaa.. Nah sekarang keluarkan buku kalian!" ucap Ochi-sensei dengan aura mematikannya itu.

-Skip pelajaran, pulang sekolah-

"Naahh ayo semuanya kita berkaroke" ucap Keigo dengan semangat 45!

"Ayoo" ucap Murid-murid lainnya tidak kalah semangat.

"Tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang lupa tapi apa ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahh mungkin perasaanmu saja Ichigo" ucap Keigo dan Mizuro kemudian menarik Ichigo untuk segera ikut dengan mereka.

"Ah.. sepertinya begitu ayo!" ucap Ichigo kemudian menyusul teman-temannya.

"Anak..anak sensei..si.." ucapan Ochi-sensei terhenti ketika melihat suasana kelas yang telah kosong "Lho kemana mereka?" Tanya Ochi-sensei yang bingung melihat tidak ada seorangpun murid di kelasnya. "Kurosaki Ichigo! AWAS KAU" ucap Ochi-sensei dengan nada membara *?*.

"Ayooo Ichigoo kau juga harus bernyanyi" pinta teman-teman sekelas Ichigo namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Ichigo.

"Aku malas! Kalian nikmati sajalah" balas Ichigo santai

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" Tanya Tatsuki yang habis bernyanyi dengan Orihime kemudian duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Memikirkan Kuchiki-san ya?" goda Orihime, kini Orihime telah merelakan kalau Ichigo hanya menyukai Rukia seorang toh kini Ia sudah bersama Ishida orang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

"Hn" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ayolah semangat Ichigo!" hibur Tatsuki sambil meninju pelan lengan Ichigo.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya kok, jadi bersabarlah"tambah Orihime sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sedang bernyanyi "Cinta satu malam dan Karmila " Melinda dengan hebohnya. Namun sang pemilik acara tetap saja terdiam dan memandang kosong pada layar tv di depannya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Rukia yang tak kunjung datang layaknya "Bang Toyib" *Yuu di bankai*.

Saat sedang melamun Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa teman-temannya sedang membawa sebuah kue berbentuk strawberry bewarna oranye dengan ukuran yang besar.

"Happy Birthday to You.."

"Happy Birthday to You"

"Happy Birthday..Happy Birthday.."

"Happy Birthday Ichii!" ucap teman-teman sekelasnya yang membuat Ichigo kaget plus terharu, ternyata teman-temannya sangat peduli terhadapnya. Chad kemudian menyalakan lilin berjumlah 17 sesuai dengan umur Ichigo diatas kue tersebut "Berodalah sebelum meniupnya Ichigo" perintah Chad.

"Semoga aku dapat bertemu dengannya"setelah berdoa Ichigo segera meniup lilin di atas kue tersebut.

"Arigatou minna" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum tulusnya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari teman-teman Ichigo.

"PERANG KUE!" teriak Keigo dan kemudian kegaduhan pun mulai terjadi…

-Kurosaki house-

"A..apa aku harus memakai ini Karin-chan?" Tanya Rukia dengan muka memerah ini pertama kalinya dia memakai dress yang begitu mini dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Dress mini tanpa lengan tersebut bewarna oranye dengan sedikit garis bewarna ungu seperti iris Rukia di bagian bawah.

"Tentu saja nee dengan begini Ichi-nii akan terpesona olehmu" ucap Karin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Karin benar nee, kau sungguh cantik" ucap Yuzu yang melihat Rukia yang telah di 'permaknya' dengan sempurna.

"Kalian ini.." ucap Rukia " Terima Kasih banyak adik-adikku sayang" ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Karin serta Yuzu secara bersamaan.

Sudah pukul 9 malam tapi Ichigo tak kunjung datang, ponselnya pun tak dapat di hubungi.

"Kenapa onii-chan belum pulang sih?" ucap Yuzu panik sedangkan Rukia hanya diam saja tampak ekspresi kecewa tergambar di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini gara-gara aku. Ichigo marah padaku ya?" Tanya Rukia

"Tentu saja tidak Nee. Kau adalah hadiah kejutan dari kami jadi onii-chan belum tahu kedatanganmu" perjelas Yuzu.

"Baka Ichii-nii" ucap Karin. Ahkirnya Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu tetap menunggu kedatangan Ichigo, tampak reaksi cemas tergambar di wajah Rukia. Karin dan Yuzu ternyata sudah dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk dan tertidur di meja makan.

"Rukia-chan maaf ya" ucap Issin dengan nada menyesal

"Paman, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan Paman, Yuzu dan Karin. Dan maaf baru bisa datang sekarang setelah kejadian itu" ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Hohoho sudalah my third daughter, tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Sekarang tunggulah di kamar Ichigo jika kau mengantuk segeralah tidur aku akan memindahkan Karin dan Yuzu" ucap Issin sambil menepuk pelan pundak Rukia.

"Biar aku bantu Paman" tawar Rukia

"Tidak perlu lagipula mereka ini sudah tidak sekecil dulu Rukia hohoho pokoknya besok pagi berikan kabar baik untukku" ucap Issin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Rukia bingung namun tetap menuruti Issin dengan beranjak ke kamar Ichigo untuk menunggunya disana. Sekalian sedikit bernostalgia mengenang tempat tinggalnya dulu.

~Happy Birthday to You~

Sudah pukul 11malam Ichigo baru memasuki rumahnya. Ketika membuka pintu Ia kaget dengan keadaan di rumahnya, terlihat begitu banyak hiasan dan sepertinya Yuzu membuat banyak makanan untuk pesta kecil rasa bersalah begitu besar merasuki hati Ichigo bagaimana Ia bisa begitu tega kepada keluarganya dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah pulang my son?" Tanya Issin yang masih terjaga yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Ichigo.

"Gomen" tambah Ichigo dengan raut muka menyesal.

"Hahaha tak apa my-son aku juga pernah mengalami masa-masa muda sepertimu. Tapi lain kali tidak boleh loh!" ucap Issin sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo sampai sang jeruk terpental jauh.

"APA YANG KAU…." Teriak Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur tembok sehingga menimbulkan benjolan-benjolan indah seperti di s*n*h*n . Sedangkan Issin hanya nyengir seperti biasanya. Okay my Son sekarang bantu aku memindahkan adik-adikmu ucap Issin sambil menggendong Yuzu dan diikuti dengan Ichigo yang menggendong Karin.

"Kau kemana saja tadi?" Tanya Issin sambil meletakan Yuzu di atas kasur.

"Hm.. teman-teman mengadakan surprise party dan kami pergi berkaraoke sebentar tadi" balas Ichigo sambil meletakan Karin dan menyelimutinya.

"Hm.. begitu baiklah cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu dan berikan aku berita baik besok pagi" ucap Issin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan jempol kepada Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu Oyaji?" Tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Lihat saja sendiri hwahahahaha" ucap Isiin sambil tertawa dengan kerasnya dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ayahnya itu. Ichigo mematikan lampu dan menutup kedua kamar adiknya itu sepertinya mereka berdua kelelahan karena walaupun Ichigo dan ayahnya itu membuat keributan mereka masih saja tertidur. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, ada rasa kesepian yang timbul di hati Ichigo saat mengetahui bahwa kamarnya yang dulu 'ramai' sekarang menjadi sepi dibukanya pintu kamarnya keadaannya masih sama ketika ditinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ichigo memperhatikan kasurnya seperti ada seseorang yang duduk di kasurnya. Mata Ichigo membulat ketika tahu siapa yang sedang duduk di kasurnya hanya dengan menggunakan gaun mini tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu. Walaupun keadaan kamar yang gelap Ichigo tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah shinigami yang selama ini dirindukannya. "Apakah ini mimpi? Atau hanya Ilusinasi?" guman Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis tersebutg

"Ichigo.." ucap Rukia pelan.

"Ru..ru..rukia i..ni kau?" Tanya Ichigo dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya tentu saja baka!" ucap Rukia sedikit kesal "Kau dari mana saja dan kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti i…" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tubuhnya terasa sesak karena dipeluk sangat erat oleh Ichigo.

"Aku merindukanmu Rukia" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia yang memberikan sensasi geli bagi Rukia.

"I..ichigo" balas Rukia yang masih kaget dengan pelukan Ichigo, ahkirnya Rukiapun membalas pelukan Ichigo "Ya aku pun rindu padamu Jeruk" ledek Rukia yang disambut tawa oleh Ichigo

"hahahahha kau tak berubah Rukia" balas Ichigo sambil tetap memeluk Rukia.

"Hm.. Ichi..bisa..ehm.. kau lepaskan pelukan mu?" ucap Rukia dengan rona merah di kedua pipinnya.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Ichigo sedikit manja "Pastikan ini bukan khayalanku Rukia".

BLETAK!

"Adaw!" Ringis Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Rukia dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari Rukia.

"Rasakan! Itu agar kau sadar bahwa aku benar-benar ada disini Ichigo"

"Galakmu tidak berubah! Lihat saja mungkin karena itu tubuhmu tetap saja pendek" ledek Ichigo.

BUAGH! "Enak saja aku tidak pendek tapi aku hanya tidak tinggi bodoh!" bentak Rukia.

"Kenapa harus memukul sih" protes Ichigo kemudian memperhatikan Rukia dari atas-sampai bawah yang membuat Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Rukia hanya mengenakan dress mini tanpa lengan sungguh cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya dan itu membuat Rukia err..tampak lebih seksi dan berbeda.

"A..apa li..lihat-lihat!" ucap Rukia yang sedikit malu karena Ichigo melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hei kau seksi juga kalau begitu" ucap Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat wajah Rukia merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ichigoo! Ucap Rukia sambil menarik selimut di kasur Ichigo dan bersembunyi di balik selimut itu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau memakainya.. Awass kalian!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hei kenapa marah? Kau ma..manis kok" ucap Ichigo sambil terbata-bata dan jika kita zoom pada muka Ichigo maka terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ichigo hendak membuka selimut Rukia namun karena Rukia kukuh memepertahankan posisinya di dalam selimut sehingga secara tidak sengaja Ia mendorong Ichigo sehingga Ichigo terhempas dan kepalanya terbentur lemari .

"Ichigo!" teriakan Rukia merupakan suara terahkir yang dapat di dengar Ichigo kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap

-di dalam inner Ichigo-

"Ayoo serang saja dia king!" guman Hichigo

"Hi..hichigo. Ka..KAU masih hidup?" ucap Ichigo kaget

"Tentu saja bodoh! Selama ini kami masih bersarang di tubuhmu HAHAHAHAHA. Begitu juga dengan si tua itu tapi sepertinya Ia lagi pergi entah kemana" jelas Hichigo.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tentu saja bisa selama kau belum MATI tentu saja kami masih hidup HAHAHAHA rasa takutmu lah yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kami mati, Dan walaupun kau mati aku tidak akan tinggal diam karena aku akan menguasai tubuhmu HAHAHAHAHA! Ucap Hichigo. Kata-kata terahkir Hichigo membuat Ichigo merinding.

"Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai inner 'GILA' seperti dia?" guman Ichigo dalam hati.

"Aku mendengarnya loh KING. Kalau kau bersedia ayo bertarung sekarang" tantang Hichigo yang membuat Ichigo merinding baru saja tadi pagi dia lolos dari Ochi-sensei kini dia harus bertarung dengan Hichigo? OH NO!

"Hei! Berhentilah mempermainkan dia Hichigo!" teriak er..suara perempuan yang ternyata adalah DARK RUKIA! Yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian menjitak Hichigo.

"Aw…sakit!" rintih Hichigo

"Ka…KAU!" Teriak Ichigo

"Yo, Lama tak berjumpa Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau semakin tampan saja ya.." goda Dark Rukia

"Ehm..Uhuk..uhuk.. aku masih disini loh sayang" ucap Hichigo cemburu.

"Iya..iya sayang" balas Dark Rukia sambil mencium bibir Hichigo, ciuman yang semula biasa itu tiba-tiba menjadi ciuman panas dan liar karena Hichigo dan Dark Rukia saling menyerang dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Ergh..ah…" desah Dark Rukia yang terus diserang oleh Hichigo. Tangan Hichigo mulai bergerak nakal dengan membelai payudara Dark Rukia. "..di..ah..ma..sih.. ada…dia BODOH" ucap Dark Rukia sambil memukul kepala Hichigo yang membuat Ichigo cengo ternyata Inner dan dirinya memang selalu mendapatkan jitakan.

"Hahh sakitt tahu!" protes Hichigo habis ciumanmu 'mengairahkan sih' ucap Hichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjilat bibirnya yang membuat Dark Rukia blushing dan Ichigo merinding , "Dan King apa yang kau lakukan disini cepat serang dia!" protes Hichigo. "Kami mau lanjut nih. Apakah kau hanya mau bertindak sebagai penonton hah?" tambahnya yang membuat muka Ichigo memerah

"Hoi Ichigo" panggil Dark Rukia

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo asal-asalan

"Perlakukan Queen dengan baik-baik ya.. Dia masih pemula" ucap Dark Rukia sambil tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya kemudian melajutkan 'permainannya' dengan Hichigo'

"Da..dasar kalian" ucap Ichigo sambil pergi meninggalkan dunia innernya sendiri yang diiringi dari desahan Hichigo dan Dark Rukia.

-Kembali ke keadaan Normal-

"Oi Ichigo" ucap Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo tampak wajah Rukia yang panik .

"Eh?" Tanya Ichigo "sepertinya aku sudah kembali ke duniaku" gumannya dalam hati.Karena wajah Rukia terlalu dekat tanpa sadar Ichigo melihat kearah bawah dan karena posisi Rukia yang sedikit membungkuk juga karena faktor bajunya yang mini plus tanpa lengan sehingga terlihatlah –ehm- belahan dada Rukia yang membuat wajah Ichigo memerah. Perlakukan Queen dengan baik-baik ya.. Dia masih pemula" tiba-tiba perkataan Dark Rukia terlintas di benak Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo makin memerah semerah rambut Renji.

"Ru..Rukia.." ucap Ichigo terbata-bata

"Ehm.. maaf Ichii aku tak sengaja tadi" ucap Rukia kemudian duduk menghadap Ichigo (a/n: Rukia jadi duduk di lantai.

"Hm tak apa" ucap Ichigo santai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm..anu.. Rukia..a.."

"Kenapa?masih ada yang sakit Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Bukan itu..ehm..itu bagaimana bilangnya yaa.." ucap Ichigo gugup

"Kenapa?. Ah.. aku tahu…. "Kata Hime-chan kalau ada yang berulang tahun kita harus memberinya sebuah menginginkan hadiah dariku Ichigo?" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

BINGO! Itulah yang diharapkan Ichigo sepertinyaa dia akan berterima kasih kepada Inoue yang sudah member tahu Rukia tentang hal tersebut. Sebuah senyuman bukan lebih tepatnya seringaian tampak di wajah Ichigo. " Ya seperti itulah. Jadi mana hadiahku?"

"Ah.. itu aku belum membelinya hehehe karena tadi baru datang dan aku langsung ke rumah Orihime-chan jadi aku tidak membeli hadiah itu" balas Rukia sedih "memang apa yang kau inginkan sih Ichigo?" tambah Rukia dengan muka polosnya.

"Kau!" ucap Ichigo dengan tegas ditambah seringaian di bibirnya

"A..APA? Teriak Rukia tidak percaya.

"Ya.. aku menginginkanmu Kuchiki Rukia" ucap Ichigo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Rukia "Aku menginginkanmu selama ini" tambah Ichigo kemudian mencium belakang leher Rukia.

"Ah..hei Ichigo ahh..geli" desahan Rukia pun mulai terdengar yang membuat seringaian di wajah Ichigo hampir menyerupai seringaian Hichigo.

"Ayolah Rukia apakah kau tidak menginginkanku?" goda Ichigo sambil kembali menciumi jenjang leher putih Rukia kini sebuah tanda telah tercipta dari Ichigo.

"A..aku.." ucap Rukia gugup sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini yang sungguh mendebarkan dan menyenangkan, tak dapat dipungkiri Rukia juga sangat merindukan bahkan mencintai Ichigo. Sejak perpisahan mereka selama 2 tahun Rukia selalu merindukan Ichigo. "I..ichi..ah.." ucapan Rukia tertahan karena ulah sang jeruk yang kembali menyerang leher Rukia dan menandainya dengan kecupan.

Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Rukia kembali Ia duduk di depan Rukia. Tampak ekspresi kaget, bingung bahkan kecewa yang tergambar di muka Rukia sepertinya shinigami ini bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Aishiteru" ucap Ichigo tegas sambil menatap kedua bola mata violet Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Rukia kaget dengan pernyataan cinta Ichigo yang langsung dan begitu cepat. Rukia menutup kedua matanya dan meneteskan air mata yang membuat Ichigo khawatir. "Ka..kau tak apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia membuka kedua matanya kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan lembut "Ya Ichi Aishiteru yo" ucapnya sambil memeluk Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo serasa melayang di udara ketemu paus melayang di udara dan terbang ke langit ke 7 *Stopp malah jadi Iklan* .

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia dan mencium puncak kepala gadisnya. Ya, kini Kuchiki Rukia telah mengakui perasaannya. "Jadi, mau memberikanku hadiah?" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

"I..Ichi ge..geli" Ucap Rukia namun tidak di dengar oleh Ichigo yang tetap saja 'menyerang' Rukia dengan semangat 45.

"Bagus King!" ucap Inner Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo makin semangat untuk menyentuh Rukia *ketahuan gak tuan gak iner sama-sama mesum :p*

"Ayolah Rukia.." pinta Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya dan kembali mencium pipi Rukia. "Baiklah. Ta..tapi "ucap Rukia dengan malu-malu. "Aku tahu" balas Ichigo sambil tertawa melihat reaksi Rukia tanpa melewatkan kesempatan segera dilumatnya bibir Rukia. Ichigo mengigit bibir bawah Rukia agar Rukia mau membuka mulutnya. "Uhk.." rintih Rukia namun belum sempat Ia protes Ichigo segera memasuki mulut Rukia, lidah mereka beradu sehingga membuat saliva mereka menetes dari kedua bibir mereka. Secara perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mengabsen deretan gigi Rukia. Tak mau kalah Rukiapun membalas ciuman Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kebutuhan oksigen menyebabkan Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan 'permainannya'.

"Hosh..hosh..da..sar..strawberry mesum" ledek Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Mesum-mesum begini tapi kau tetap suka kan?" balas sang jeruk dengan seringainya "Jadi…?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hm..kenapa?"

"Mari kita lanjutkan!"

WARNING!

W.A.R.N.I.N.G

±17 TAHUN KEBAWAH #PLAKK

Ehm salah maksud yuu ±17 TAHUN KEATAS

Jika belum boleh baca jangan baca! Jika nekat Dosa ditanggung yang baca. Jangan salahkan Yuu :D yang mau membaca silahkan menikmati sekali lagi yang TIDAK BOLEH/BELUM BOLEH baca jangan baca dulu di Skip aja. ;D hwahahaha

"KYAA!" jerit Rukia yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di kasur. "Aa..apa yang.." belum sempat Rukia berbicara dengan sempurna bibir Ichigo kembali bermain di bibirnya. Ichigo menjilati bibir Rukia dengan lembut, Rukia yang mengerti maksud Ichigopun langsung membuka bibirnya. Kembali lidah mereka beradu dengan ganasnya. Seolah tidak mau tinggal diam tangan kiri Ichigo segera membelai bagian bawah Rukia diturunkannya celana dalam Rukia dan segera dibelainya daerah sensitif Rukia sedangkan tangan kananya digunakannya untuk membelai payudara Rukia yang masih terbungkus mini dress itu, tidak mau terganggu oleh dress tersebut Ichigo pun segera merobek pakaian Rukia dengan kecepatan super dan melahap kedua bukit Rukia dengan ganasnya *?*. "Hei..ah..ah Ich..go.." protes bertambah desahan dari Rukia "Tenanglah Rukia aku akan pelan-pelan" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia sambil sedikit menjilat telinga Rukia yang memberikan Rukia sensasi yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ukh..ah..ah..Ich…ichigo" erang Rukia ketika 2 jari Ichigo mulai memasuki dirinya dan menyentuh klitoris Rukia yang memberikan kenikmatan pada Rukia "Ah Ichii…" erang Rukia yang membuat Ichigo makin bersemangat untuk memasuki lubagn saat kemudian Rukia mengeluarkan cairannya pertanda bahwa Ia sudah klimaks untuk yang pertama kali. "Wahh midget kau cepat sekali basah yaa" komentar Ichigo yang menghasilkan cap 5 jari di pipi Ichigo.

"Nah Rukia..sekarang lakukan pekerjaanmu" ucap Ichigo sambil membalik tubuh Rukia yang sudah tidak terbungkus sehelai kainpun menjadi diatas tubuhnya. Ichigo meletakan kedua tangannya diatas kepala seperti saat seorang penjahat menyerahkan diri "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" ucap Ichigo dengan nada pasrah dan manja sehingga membuat Rukia blush tingkat akut. Pakaian yang dipakainyapun masih terpasang walaupun keadaan acak-acakan beberapa kancing yang entah hilang kemana, namun Ia tak memperdulikannya lagi, toh permainan masih panjang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya sehingga membuat Ichigo menepuk dahinya. Rupanya Rukia masih polos atau memang TERLALU POLOS?. Dengan sabar tapi penuh napsu *?* Ichigo membimbing tangan Rukia untuk membuka kacing baju seragamnya satu persatu. Muka Ichigo semakin memerah saat membimbing Rukia untuk membuka celana panjangnya plus boxernya sehingga menampakan barang kebanggaan Ichigo yang berdiri tegak.

"Uh.." ucap Rukia kaget melihat penis Ichigo dilihatnya badan Ichigo yang begitu atletis dan mengagumkan juga wajah tampan Ichigo yang disinari oleh bulan purnama dari jendela kamar membuat Rukia kagum dengan sosok Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Apa lihat-lihat kau kagum padaku ya?" ledek Ichigo yang membuat muka Rukia semerah kepiting. "Lakukanlah Rukia" tambah Ichigo sambil mencium bibir Rukia dengan lembutnya. Secara perlahan Rukia memegang penis Ichigo kemudian berjongkok dan mengocok penis Ichigo dengan lembut. (A/n: sekarang posisinya Rukia lagi di bawah duduk di bawah, Ichigo baring di atas kasur tapi kakinya masuh menyentuh lantai silahkan reader bayangiin sendiri :D)"Uhk…Rukia..le..lebih" erang Ichigo. Rukia menganggukan kepalanya dan melakukan perintah Ichigo segera di naik turunkan tangannya dengan cepat di penis Ichigo yang makin lama makin menegang dan mengeras. "Ru..rukia mas..masukan mulutu" tambah Ichigo , segera diemutnya penis Ichigo dan memainkannya di dalam mulut lidah Rukia merasakan setiap bagian dari penis Ichigo.

"Ah..ah..Ru..rukia.."erang Ichigo merasakan sensasi yang dibuat Rukia. Ternyata Rukia lihai juga memberilan blow job kepada dirinya.. "Te..terus..kan..ah..Ru…Rukia.." Ichigopun tiba-tiba menyemburkan spermanya pertanda bahwa ia juga telah klimaks ketika Rukia masih mengulum penisnya yang membuat Rukia tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..A... itu?" ucap Rukia kaget kemudian terduduk di lantai dan masih shock dengan peristiwa barusan.

"Ma..maafkan aku Rukia" ucap Ichigo dan segera menghampiri juga memeluk Rukia.

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa Ichi. Kau tenang saja begini-begini aku shinigami yang pernah mengalahkan ratusan hollow" balas Rukia dengan senyumannya. Sungguh wajah Rukia benar-benar kedua bola mata Rukia yang bewarna violet itu menariknya dengan segera Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Rukia dengan hati-hati seolah tidak ingin bahwa gadisnya itu terluka. Dengan perlahan Ichigo menggendong Rukia ala bridal style dan meletakannya di kasur kini Rukia berada di bawah sedangkan Ichigo menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan badannya agar tidak menindih Rukia. Kembali Ichigo menciumi leher putih Rukia yang mulus kemudian berangsur menuju bukit kiri Rukia dan melahapnya seperti bayi yang hendak menyusu serta digigitnya puting di dada kiri Rukia .Tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada Kanan Rukia sedangkan tangan kirinya mejelajahi rongga bawah Rukia dimasukannya 3 jari sekaligus.

"Ah..ah..ah.. Ich..ichi..give..give me more" desah Rukia yang terdengar seperti alunan melodi di telinga Ichigo. Dipercepatnya gerakan tangan di lubang Rukia sehingga membuat Rukia sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya

"Gi ve me more Ichigo!" perintah Rukia. Puas melahap dada kiri Rukia kini Ichigo memberikan Kissmark di bukit kembar Rukia kemudian menuju pusar Rukia. Ichigo sedikit memainkan lidahnya di pusar Rukia yang membuat Rukia bergidik geli akibat dari permainan lidah Ichigo. Setelah puas bermain di pusar Rukia kembali Ichigo turun kebawah dan mencium bibir vagina Rukia dilepasnya tangan yang sedari tadi membelai vagina Rukia serta mejilat cairan yang tersisa di tangannya tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun , dibelainya rambut-rambut halus yang berada di sekitar vagina Rukia. Dibukanya secara perlahan tampaklah lubang Rukia yang sudah basah akibat ulah tangan Ichigo tak mau membuang kesempatan Ichigo segera menjilat vagina Rukia

"Ukh… Ichiigooo ah..ah…te..ter…teruskhan" rintih Rukia yang membuat Ichigo semakin semagat untuk mejilat dan memperdalam lidahnya. Ichigo mengigit kecil klitoris Rukia dan memainkannya dengan giginya yang membuat Rukia mendesah hebat. "Hah..Ichi..di..disana..Ah…ah…ah" ucap Rukia diirigi dengan cairan putih yang langsung ditelan oleh Ichigo. Rukia telah mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo mejilat bibirnya yang masih menyisahkan beberapa cairan dari Rukia yang membuat Rukia sedikit malu Ichigo mendekat ke bibir Rukia kemudian mencium Rukia serta membagikan sedikit cairan Rukia yang Ia minum tadi.

"Ru..rukia bersiaplah. Ini akan sakit tapi aku akan pelan..pelan" bisik Ichigo yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh Rukia. Ichigo menghadapkan penisnya kearah vagina Rukia perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo memasuki lubang Rukia tampak cairan kental bercampur darah menyelimuti vagina Rukia pertanda bahwa benar hanya Ichigolah laki-laki pertama yang menyentuh Rukia.

"I..Ichigo.." rintih Rukia bulir-bulir air mata tampak jatuh dari pipi Rukia ekspresi Rukia tampak seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak tahan dengan rintihan Rukia Ichigo meredamnya dengan mencium bibir Rukia dan melumatnya secara perlahan namun digerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan-lahan IN-OUT-IN-OUT dengan tempo yang teratur. Rintihan Rukia pun berubah menjadi desahan yang menandakan bahwa Rukia tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi melainkan kenikmatan. Ichigo merasakan bahwa penisnya di remas-remas oleh Vagina Rukia.

"Ah..ah..ah Ichigo…"

"Ruki..ah…ah..ah"

"Te..teruskan Ichigo!"

"Ah..ini..nikmat Rukia!" ucap Ichigo sambil menaikan pinggul Rukia untuk memperdalam masuknya penisnya sambil tetap memaju-mundurkan penisnya namun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat .

"ICHIGO AH..AH..AH..!"

"RUKIA..HAHH…HAH..!"

Dan Ichigopun menyemburkan spremanya kedalam tubuh Rukia dan bercampu dengan cairan milik Rukia saking banyaknya sehingga beberapa tercecer keluar dari vagina Rukia. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang kelelahan segera mencabut penisnya dari vagina Rukia dan memperbaiki posisi tidur mereka kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Rukia. "Arigatou Rukia karena kau memberikan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku dan memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga darimu" ucap Ichigo kemudian mencium bibir Rukia sekilas . "Ontanjoubi Omedetou Ichigo" ucap Rukia plus anggukan lemah . Karena kelelahan mereka berduapun terlelap ketika esok pagi datang menjelang mereka akan menikmati kehidupan baru dimana Ichigo maupun Rukia dapat bergandengan tangan dan terus berdampingan tanpa takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

~Di suatu tempat~

"Masaki-San apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya seseorang yang wajahnya persis Rukia

"Oh kau Hisana.. aku melihat Ichigo dan Rukia mereka sudah besar ternyata" ucap Masaki

"Ya ahkirnya mereka melakukannya" balas Hisana

"Ternyata ini memang takdir, kita dipertemukan disini. Dan mereka bertemu di dunia hahahah"

"Ya, kata siapa takdir itu kejam"

"Nah Hisana sekarang kita benar-benar menjadi keluarga"

"Yaa.. kau benar dan kuharap mereka tahu bahwa kita berbahagia disini" ucap Hisana yang dibalas anggukan oleh Masaki. Kemudian terdengar tawa kebahagiaan dari kedua wanita tersebut

~Sementara itu di Ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki~

TING-TONG bel rumah keluarga Kurosaki berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Oh..kalian sudah datang" sambut Issin kepada para 'tamunya'

"Tentu saja katanya kita bisa minum-minum disini" ucap Rangiku

"Mana Ichigoo?" tambah shinigami berambut merah dengan pisang 10 sisir di kedua tangannya *?* "Aku sudah membawakannya pisang spesial yang kutanam sendiri di kebun Taichou niih"

"Aku tidak mau datang kesini tapi aku harus 'mengawasi' mereka" tambah shinigami pendek *plakk* berambut putih.

"Hahaha silahkan masuk, Tapi sayang sekali Ichigo sudah tidur dari tadi" Ucap Issin dengan tersenyum mesum *plakk* tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah para Shinigami tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan?" ucap Shinigami berambut eh maaf kali ini Shinigami yang tidak berambut *yuu digorok Ikkaku* kemudian disambut anggukan oleh para Shinigami lainnya

"JANGAN!"teriak Issin "Jangan ganggu dia" tambahnya. "Nikmatilah makanan di meja" ucap Issin untuk mengalihkan perhatian para shinigami tersebut dan disambut sorakan gembira dari para Shinigami yang langsung menyerbu meja makan.

" Kau tidak bisa menipuku Issin" ucap Byakuya dengan nada datarnya "Dimana Rukia? Bukankah dia datang duluan?"

"Hahaha kau memang pintar Byakuya, tenang saja sebentar lagi kita akan bersaudara HAHAHAHA" ucap Issin dengan bangganya

"Apa kau bilang? Ja..jangan – jangan Rukia telah 'melakukannya' dengan anakmu si bocah jeruk itu?" ucap Byakuya Shock.

"Ya.. seperti itulah." Ucap Issin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Byakuya.

"Aku tidak percaya akan kubuktikan besok!" balas Byakuya geram. Issin hanya geleng-geleng melihat ekspresi Byakuya sedangkan author hanya ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam lagi ngantuk *ditabok ama readers* kemudian memegang pundak Byakuya.

"Baiklah.. Wani piro?" ucapnya dengan nada ala Jin dari jawa –PLAKK!-

Pada ahkirnya Byakuya hanya bisa menggigit saputangannya yang bewarna pink itu….

O W A R I

~~Yuu Corner~~

Yuu : *lompat..lompat..lompat*(Yuu ketularan Poconggg) Holla readers tersayang :* *datang bawa pom-pom*Yuu kembali lagi dengan cerita baru Rate M pula * ditabok Panci*. Sebelumnya Yuu mau ucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ICHIGO! SEMOGA BISA CEPET-CEPET KETEMU RUKIA YAA.. XD. Yuu juga mau sedikit curhat dong tentang pembuatan fic ini ,Yuu dihadapi dengan berbagai masalah mulai dari laptop yang error sampai dengan banyaknya tugas yang diberikan dari guru-guru di kelas Yuu maklumkan Yuu udah kelas 12 sekarang :D , Doakan Yuu yaa ^^ . Bagi yang menunggu fic dari 'You are my sunshine' dan 'Fallen Angel' juga fic yuu yang lain diharapkan bersabar karena yuu juga lagi nyari waktu buat ngetiknya hwaahahahaha

Ichigo : Emang ada yang nunggu?

Yuu : *tendang pantat Ichigo pake panci*?*

Rukia : Hwaa saya..saya melakukannya dengan si Jeruk (o/O)

Yuu : Hebat kan saya bisa buat lemon Hwahahaha *terus ga berani meriksa lagi*

Hichigo : Gak juga tuh saya ama Dark Rukia gak dibuat kelanjutannya =3="

Yuu : Eh..itu..ano..itu..ah…

Dark Rukia : Emang dia bego sihh

Yuu : *Pudung* Memang saya akui kalau fic saya jauh dari kata sempurna. Karena ini er…er.. fic lemon pertama dan Yuu gak gitu ngerti cara buatnya mangkanya jadinya seperti ini tapi bersediakah para reader dan senpai mau mereview fic ini agar Yuu berusaha lebih baik lagi dan mau belajar lagi *puppy eye*

All cast : NAH TUH NYADAR!

Ichigo: kepada para readers dan senpai mohon reviewnya untuk author stress ini agar dia belajar untuk buat fic yang tidak MENYIKSA saya entah dengan cara dipukul ataupun ditampar. Bahkan saat 'melakukannya' dengan Rukia saja saya juga ditampar T_T

Rukia: Aku menikmati adegan itu *devil laugh*

Ichigo : Kau ini ayo lanjut ronde kedua!

Rukia: Kyaa… *dibawa ke kamar*

Yuu : -sensor- dah ah Ronde kedua dilanjut pas natal saja =p Yuu ucapkan terima kasih kepada Miyu-Chan dan Chappy-chan yang selalu menanyakan tentang perkembangan fic ini :'D Terima kasih Miyu-chan dan Chappy-chan yuu sayang kalian :* dan semua para readers dan senpai yang selalu mendukung Yuu selama ini :')

Byakuya : Aku sangat OOC di fic ini =w="

Yuu : Biar :p

Renji : Aku seperti Baboon merah deh bawa-bawa pisang segala

Yuu : Emang kau Baboon =w=

Hitsu : Aku cuman dikit perannya

Yumichika : Aye kenapa tidak nongol

Aizen : Aku juga *gigit jari*

Yuu: Om Aizen kan masih di penjara =w="

All cast : Dasar Author bebal di protes malah jawab! BAN..KAI!

Yuu : *keringat dingin* Waduh Minna sepertinya yuu harus pergi . Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya ;D . Sayonara *ngacir*

All cast minus IchiRuki yang lagi lanjut Ronde ke 2 xD : Review atau BANKAI! #PLAKK!

ICHIRUKI FOREVER AND NEVER END!

-Yuuna Hihara-

Happy Birthday to You

END

Before you go can you give me some Review ?


End file.
